Revised "Whamp! Gundam"
by Dejika
Summary: EEEWW!..It's this old thing.. I fixed it up and added a new chapter... wow! ...R&R please?
1. Celebrity

Okay, I revised my evil N Sync story becuz it was kinda messed up in some places and so on, so, um, I hope you still like it! No flames, it's all fun and Heero's hot (don't you agree?).. heh, um.. and I don't own the songs or the anime guys, BUT the music video ideas are mine.   
And since "Pop" has already been done, um, I'll skip that one. We'll start on "Celebrity"!!  
  
  
  
[The 5 boys are standing in their dressing room, posing their new outfits - they look like celebrities in their leather and all kindsa nifty cool things.]  
  
  
Wufei(Joey): I feel like a damn mafia guy.. Look at this evil pinstrip!!  
  
Duo(Lance): But we make these outfits look good. *Examining himself in a mirror*  
  
Heero(JC): Amen to that, Maxwell.. *Adjusts sunglasses and runs a hand through his hair*  
  
Dejika: Yeah, yeah.. Hmm, Trowa? Quatre? Don't you have any comments?  
  
Quatre(Justin): Why do I gotta be Justin?   
  
Trowa(Chris): ....  
  
Dejika: Cuz no one else wanted to be him and you're blonde too.  
  
Quatre: Oh.  
  
Duo: EEE!! I can hear lotsa girls! Is it time yet??   
  
Heero: Calm down, baka.  
  
Dejika: Ooo.. you guys better get out dere! *Starts shoving them out, the crowds erupt into squeals*  
  
  
[Eee!! Enter music video-yness! A sleek black limo drives up and opens, the people in the crowds are going crazy as the camera angles over them, and then the door opens and the 5 boys walk out - the camera snaps]  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: [The camera backs away as they are walking down the red carpet singing, pausing frequently for a photo] If I wasn't a celebrity, would you be so nice to me? If I didn't have cheese like every day, would you still wanna be with me? If I couldn't buy you diamond rings and all those other expensive things, would you be so into me--If I wasn't a celebrity?  
  
  
Quatre: [Phase into another camera, he is standing at the podium thing] Lately I've been doing a little thinking 'bout the things that satisfy you, it's making me wonder 'bout the things you see in me, I hate the way you like to say your man's a celebrity, Baby what's the deal, I thought you wanted me for me?  
  
  
Heero and Wufei: [Phase to camera3, Heero is signing autographs, Wufei is to the side as though he was being interviewd] You gotta say what you mean, you gotta mean what you say, 'cause you keep pushin' me away, 'cause I ain't got no time to play, so I say..  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: If I wasn't a celebrity, would you be so nice to me? If I didn't have cheese like every day, would you still wanna be with me? If I couldn't buy you diamond rings and all those other expensive things, would you be so into me--If I wasn't a celebrity?  
  
  
All: [The screen breaks into their various places] Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity..  
  
  
Quatre: I'm glad that you're having a good time livin' the life that I've laid out for me, constantly splurging, spending my money on everything you see, it would be different if you had something, maybe like a j-o-b, you need to get your thing together, yeah  
  
  
Heero and Wufei: You gotta stop runnin' games, sayin'.. it ain't about my fame, 'cause you know if things weren't this way, you'd be gone a long time ago, so I say..  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: If I wasn't a celebrity, would you be so nice to me? If I didn't have cheese like every day, would you still wanna be with me? If I couldn't buy you diamond rings and all those other expensive things, would you be so into me--If I wasn't a celebrity?  
  
  
Quatre: If you really loved me, you'd try and show me that it ain't even about my name, but you try and use me, you lie to fool me, so it can never be the same, so now i'm leaving you behind, I've found somebody who can love me for me, and that's all I need, yeah  
  
  
All: Celebrity, celebrity, celebrity, celebrity..  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Wufei: If I wasn't a celebrity, would you be so nice to me? If I didn't have cheese like every day, would you still wanna be with me? If I couldn't buy you diamond rings and all those other expensive things, would you be so into me--If I wasn't a .. celebrity?  
  
  
*Music ends*  
  
  
Dejika: YAY!! Dat was kakkoii!  
  
Duo: My eyes hurt from the camera flashes.  
  
Quatre: *Nods* Yeah.  
  
Dejika: Oh well. Dat's your fault for not wearing those nifty sunglasses.  
  
Heero: I wore mine.  
  
Dejika: I love you.   
  
Heero: OMAE.. gah..  
  
Wufei: Injustice.  
  
Dejika: And how sad, this is only the beginning.  
  
Quatre: Great...  
  
Trowa: .... 


	2. The Game Is Over! (Mean Wufei..)

Yay!! The next song is.. dun dun dun, "The Game Is Over"!! I hope you like this one too, and review it without flaming me. I like this one O.o I can actually visualize it the best in my head. I still don't own anything aside the music video idea.  
  
  
  
[Everyone, including Dejika, is in the backroom, talking and practicing their lines or whatever, and Wufei is playing a Gameboy Advance game(Dont ask which, I dunno).]  
  
  
Duo(Lance): We make these clothes look good.. like, REALLY good! *Fixes coat collar thingie*  
  
Heero(JC): Hai.  
  
Quatre(Justin): I still don't like being Justin!  
  
Trowa(Chris): ...  
  
Wufei(Joey): YEAAAAH!! I MADE IT TO LEVEL TWO!!  
  
Duo: Barely?  
  
Dejika: Quatre, you gotta be Justin CUZ YOU'RE BLONDE!!  
  
Quatre: *Pouts* I wanna dye my hair.  
  
Dejika: ..Anyway, get out there.  
  
Duo: YES MA'AM!!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Wufei: Later...*Still playing the game(whatever it is)*  
  
Dejika: Um, no, now.  
  
Wufei: ...No...  
  
Dejika: GIMME DAT!! *Grabs it away*  
  
Wufei: .....GIVE THAT BACK!! NOW! INJUSTICE!  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Dejika: No. And since this is getting long, JUST GET OUT THERE BEFORE I RIP YA LIDDLE PONYTAIL OFF!!  
  
  
[Yay!! Enter music video-yness!! Hilde, Sally, Relena, Catherine, and Dorothy walk into an arcade and to a certain game. The camera turns to the side as Relena takes out some coins and puts them in, and the camera goes to the arcade-game's screen. The 5 guys walk in from the right, and the 5 girls on the left. Heero and Relena walk up to each other, narrow their eyes, and the screen splits in half - half with Heero's face and the other is Relena's.]  
  
  
Heero: Invincible is what you think you are, but you're so typical, though you think that you're a star.. You act like everyone revolves around you, baby you dropped the ball.. And now the game is through!  
'Cause you tried to play both sides  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, Wufei: [Appear as little chibi's on the sides] Both sides..   
  
  
Heero: You got caught up in your lies, and now you're running, you're running out of time..  
  
  
All: [The screen splits into 5 slices with a portion of their faces] You played yourself, but did ya-did ya think you could really find love from someone else? You making moves, you gonna lose, you know you played yourself, and now you thinking, thinking.. You can get one by me, but you'll never win, but you'll never win.. Try again.. 'Cause the game is over!  
  
  
Quatre: [He and Dorothy walk up to each other, and, like Relena and Heero, the screen splits to both their faces] Take it personal, 'cause I did when you cheated on me, you may be beautiful but there's more that the eye can see.. You're so predictable, the way you calculate each move.. [A coin flips onto the screen and Quatre's hand reaches and catches it, holding it up] Heads I win, tails you lose, because you don't have the right to choose!  
  
  
Heero: [Sneering at Relena from the other side] 'Cause you tried to play both sides..  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, Wufei: [Looking up] Both sides..  
  
  
Heero: You got caught up in your lies, and now you're running, you're running out of time..  
  
  
All: [The screen splits to the 5 portions again] You played yourself, but did ya-did ya think you could really find love from someone else? You making moves, you gonna lose, you know you played yourself, and now you thinking, thinking.. You can get one by me, but you'll never win, but you'll never win.. Try again.. 'Cause the game is over!  
  
  
Duo: [Screen shows only Duo leaping with a delighted look, the background flashy] Yeah!  
  
  
Heero: [Ditto for Heero] Woo!  
  
  
All, especially Heero: [The girls and guys walk up to each other, and the guys dance around the women slowly and glaring at them] How could you think that you could do me like that? Running behind my back, how could you do me like that? Now the game is over, how could you think that, you could do me like that?  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, Wufei: Do me like that, do me like that!!  
  
  
All, especially Quatre: You played yourself, But did ya, did ya think you could really find love from someone else? You making moves, You gonna lose, You know you played yourself, and now you thinking, thinking.. You can get one by me, But you'll never win, But you'll never win.. Try again.. 'Cause the game is over!  
You played yourself, But did ya, did ya think you could really find love from someone else? You making moves, You gonna lose, You know you played yourself, and now you thinking, thinking.. You can get one by me, But you'll never win, But you'll never win.. Try again.. 'Cause the game is over!  
  
  
[The screen says "Game Over" and the girls walk away stiffly]  
  
  
Dejika: *Runs onto stage and looks at the screen* Dat was great, guys!   
  
Duo: I like being in a video game!! Its fun!!  
  
Heero: Now I know how your stupid game characters feel..  
  
Wufei: I STILL WANT MY GAMEBOY ADVANCE!! GIMME IT NOW!!  
  
Quatre: And let us out!  
  
Dejika: Say please.  
  
Wufei: NO!!   
  
Dejika: ...Then you stay in there until the next chapter!  
  
Heero: Damn you, Chang.  
  
Wufei: DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN... 


	3. Tell me tell me baby

*Ehem* I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MUSIC VIDEO IDEA!! REVIEW!! NO FLAMES!! SANKYUU, COME AGAIN!  
  
  
  
Trowa(Chris): Y'know.. I don't even remember who I am anymore...  
  
Duo(Lance): I remember who I am! I'm Lance!!  
  
Heero(JC): JC.  
  
Wufei(Joey): I'm Joey.  
  
Quatre(Justin): *Grumble* I'm Justin.  
  
Dejika: That makes you Chris, Trowa.  
  
Wufei: ...HAHA!! Barton has his OWN lines in this song!  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Heero: And your point, Chang?  
  
Wufei: He has to talk - ALONE.  
  
Trowa: *Pales as the word ALONE echoes*.....  
  
Quatre: Well don't scare him!  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Heero: Little late.  
  
Dejika: Gah! No time for stage fright. It's only like seven seconds anyway.  
  
Trowa: ....That's a lot...  
  
Wufei: Hmph. Injustice?  
  
Trowa: *Nods*...I want my mommy...  
  
Heero: Don't we all. Just do it.  
  
Dejika: YAH!! Now go.   
  
[Yay!! Enter music video-yness! Relena, Catherine, Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy are in a dressing room doing their hair, make up, etc, when the mirror statics over and becomes something like a TV screen. The boys are standing there, dancing, when Heero leans close, almost pressing his face to it.]  
  
  
Heero: Oh-ohhh..  
  
  
Trowa: [Heero steps away and Trowa seems to be the center of attention] Hold on, uh, you know what? Can we back it up.. just a little bit? [The music does it's little rewind thing and Trowa nods, then steps back into the light with the others]  
  
Heero: I said why.. I said why..  
  
All: Why!  
  
Quatre: Tell me, tell me, tell me, oh-ohh.. Yeaaa.. [He walks close to where Dorothy is] We were born the same day, we even think the same way. It couldn't be more right, we are what they call a perfect match, something that you can't touch, down to the last bone, you're my baby..  
  
  
Heero: [Shoves Quatre aside and turns to Relena] But to be honest, there's just one thing.. A part that is missing, you don't seem to care at all...[They all run and jump toward the surprised girls, smashing through the mirror and sending glass everywhere, then dance those nifty dances they do]  
  
  
All: Tell me, tell me baby, how come you don't want to love me? Don't you know that I can't breathe without you? Tell me, tell me just how, what am I supposed to do, right now? Why can't you love me? Why? Tell me, my baby..  
  
  
Heero: [Dusts his jeans and walks around Relena in a slow circle] Now from the moment we met, I thought that I was all set, how could I be so wrong? Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new, and I wanna know who, but does he love you like I do? My baby..  
  
  
Quatre: [Leans close to Dorothy, touching his hand to her face and sliding it back] But I promise you this one thing, whatever thats missing: I will make it up to you..   
  
  
All: [Backing away] Tell me, tell me baby, how come you don't want to love me? Don't you know that I can't breathe without you? Tell me, tell me just how, what am I supposed to do, right now? Why can't you love me? Why? Tell me, my baby..  
  
  
Quatre: [Touching his own face and faking to tear it away] Getting under my skin, messing up my mind.. Never let me into your life and..  
  
  
Heero: [Interrupts] Tell me baby, how come you don't wanna love me, and am supposed to live without.. If there is no way, to make you feel the same way too..  
  
  
Wufei: Ooh..  
  
  
Quatre: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me..  
  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa: [Standing straight and staring at their girls] We were born the same day, we even think the same way, we are what they call a perfect match..  
  
  
Heero: Tell me baby..!  
  
  
All: [Another dance mode] Tell me, tell me baby, how come you don't want to love me? Don't you know that I can't breathe without you? Tell me, tell me just how, what am I supposed to do, right now? Why can't you love me? Why? Tell me, my baby..  
Tell me, tell me baby, how come you don't want to love me? Don't you know that I can't breathe without you? Tell me, tell me just how, what am I supposed to do, right now? Why can't you love me? Why? Tell me, my baby..  
  
  
Quatre: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me..  
  
  
Heero: Say tell me baby!  
  
  
Quatre: Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me.. Yeah! [The guys walk out of the dressing room, leaving the girls standing there shocked as the song ends]  
  
  
Dejika: Yay! Dat was good.. Should'a made it Matrix-y.  
  
Heero: Don't EVEN.  
  
Dejika: 'Kay.  
  
Duo: Ewww I was in a girl's dressing room!  
  
Wufei: Like you haven't before, Maxwell?  
  
Duo: ...AAH! You're right!!  
  
Trowa: ....That was scary....  
  
Dejika: You did good.  
  
Quatre: We proud of you.  
  
Heero/Duo/Wufei: No we're not.  
  
Dejika/Quatre: SHUT UP! 


	4. Up Against the Wall (And they wanna do t...

See the other pages and you know what I say.. heh.. this music video idea is also mine! No stealy, although N Sync and GW dun belong to me. No sue either.  
  
  
  
  
[Heero is standing in front of a cameraman, asking him if the jeans make his butt look too big, he then notices everyone is there now, and punches the cameraman unconsious, and walks away embarrassed. Now then, in the other room as he enters, everyone is cheering.]  
  
  
Duo(Lance): Yay!! Lots of women in this one!  
  
  
Quatre(Justin): But I don't wanna be Justin and dance with them.. I wanna be QUATRE and dance with them..  
  
  
Trowa(Chris): Don't complain.  
  
  
Wufei(Joey): *Singing* I want my baby back, baby back, baby bac--  
  
  
Heero(JC): *Hits him over the head* BAKA!! That's not the song we're doing!  
  
  
Wufei: Ow.. um.. eh.. yeah but.. that's a cool commercial.. um.. what song are we doing?  
  
  
Dejika: Up Against The Wall.  
  
  
Wufei: Oh.  
  
  
Duo: An' it's got lotsa girrrrls!!  
  
  
Wufei: GAH! Women..  
  
  
Heero: Enjoy it. The camera people are complaining we should start.  
  
  
Dejika: Then go.  
  
  
Heero: Kay.. Um, real quick, do these jeans make my butt look big?  
  
  
Duo: *Looks*...Naaah.  
  
  
Heero: Are you sure?  
  
  
Quatre: *Also looks*...Of course not.  
  
  
Dejika: Nope, they don't.  
  
  
Heero: Damn.   
  
  
  
[Yay!! Enter music video-yness!...]  
  
  
Quatre: [The camera views only his face] Y'know we don't care at all, that-that we see ya up-up against the wall.  
  
  
[...The guys walk into a clubroom full of dancing people, especially women, and split up into the crowds.]  
  
  
Heero: [Walking through the people, stopping every now and then to dance with a woman] Heh, all right. I was just doing my thing, hanging out at the spot, you know the place we go, the music's John Blaze hot and everybody was feeling the DJ.. the smoke cleared and I saw a beautiful lady, [He spots Relena and grins] The lights went low and the disco ball came down, she walked up to me slow.. [Relena walks up to him and he touches her hip] and you know what happens now--  
The girl was fine, and she knew she had game.. What more do I have to say?  
  
  
All: [Dancing with their various girls] She took my hand and never said a word at all, we started grinding, shorty had me up against the wall.. Ask me about tomorrow, you know that I don't care at all, I just got caught up and she had me up against the wall..  
  
  
Quatre: ["Mingling" among the dancing peoples] It's almost two o'clock, it's time to make my move: the after-hours spot is where I'm goin to, 'cause I gotta have some more, I'm lookin for somebody to hit the dance floor--and lucky for me I see a fine young lady's eyeing me..[Dorothy and her friends are in a small group dancing, she has her eyes set on him] The lights are low and her friends were all around, I walked up to her slow--and you know what happens now.. She turned around and she worked in the worst way, what more do I have to say?  
  
  
All: She took my hand and never said a word at all, we started grinding, shorty had me up against the wall.. Ask me about tomorrow, you know that I don't care at all, I just got caught up and she had me up against the wall..  
  
  
Trowa, Duo, Wufei: Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the cutest one you saw? She's underneath the disco ball, the disco ball, the disco ball, standing next to strobe lights, dancing hot, looking tight, the freaks sure do come out at night, out at night..  
  
  
All: What more [Heero: Woo!] do I have to say? [Wufei: Two step!]  
  
  
All: She took my hand and never said a word at all, we started grinding, shorty had me up against the wall.. Ask me about tomorrow, you know that I don't care at all, I just got caught up and she had me up against the wall.. She took my hand and never said a word at all, we started grinding, shorty had me up against the wall.. Ask me about tomorrow, you know that I don't care at all, I just got caught up and she had me up against the wall..  
  
  
Quatre: You know we don't care at all, let-let me see you up-up against the wall.  
  
  
  
Dejika: Shorty?  
  
Heero: *Shrugs*  
  
Wufei: Why did I have to say two-step!?  
  
Duo: Stop complaining! *Pouts* You had your OWN PART for like a second I haven't gotten a single part..  
  
Quatre: Poor Lance..heh..wasn't he "the cute one"?  
  
Trowa: Be nice.  
  
Quatre: Okies!  
  
Dejika: Hm.. what's the next song?   
  
Heero: I dunno - can we do the commerical!?!  
  
Dejika: Maybe next time. 


End file.
